It's not Stalking!
by ILOVEUFORREASONSUNKNOWN
Summary: Why you should never have an inner monologue about something serious and secret while out in public!


_Naru/Hina just a little something i thought up - i have no idea if anyone has ever done anything like this before..._

_Disclaimer- i so do not own anything that belongs to Naruto unless you count my fanfiction stuff then i own that...just not the characters behind my stories....yeah_

_

* * *

_

_"People have repeatedly told me to stop stalking Naruto and start living my life. But how can I stop stalking Naruto when I havent been stalking him in the first place? _

_Is it my fault that we seem to find our selves in the same place at the same time? _

_And is it my fault that when I notice that we are in the same area that I panic and hide somewhere where he cant see me and watch him till he leaves? _

_And is it my fault that this is a repeated situation that we seem to go through every single day? _

_I dont think it is!_

_Perhaps Neji-ni-san is right in his beleif of fate!_

_And its just fate for this to be happening to us!_

_That we really we are meant to be together but im just too shy and he's just too oblivious!_

_Not that thats a bad thing!_

_He might be oblivious to my feelings but he's still determined and caring and cute and outgoing and friendly and loved and loving and incredible and so so many more things!...including oblivious..._

_But again thats not always a bad thing!_

_Maybe it's my fault..._

_I've tried really hard to work up the courage to talk to him..._

_I treated my perdicament as a mission!_

_I found out his likes and dislikes!...not that thats too hard _

_He seems willing to give the information away for free and to anyone!_

_But i cant seem to work that information into a plan to help me..._

_I mean how am i supposed to use this information!_

_Train with him then take him to ramen and then tell him i'll follow him to the ends of the earth in his mission to find Sasuke and then when we've finally found and escorted Sasuke back am i supposed to tell him that i love him?_

_Or do i tell him during the Sasuke mission? Before? _

_Yeah that'd be good, "hey naruto! guess what! I love you and i will follow you to the ends of the earth to find Sasuke with you!" *slurp* "what'd you say Hinata?" *pass out* or "ahhh that was some good ramen hey Hinata!" ----"Naruto i will help you in finding and retreiving Sasuke because I love you!" " Really? I love you too!"----*wake up to see Shino and Kiba and finding out the whole love confessions part was just a dream because i fainted when he looked at me in his funny way and said my name with his voice!_

_yeah i dont think so!_

_Also, I've repeatedly gone up to him with the idea to just tell him my feelings, kind of like ripping off a band-aid, fast and painless..._

_But is it my fault that he looks at me and says my name like that that i just start to feel a little woozy and then he touches my forhead in concern that im sick and all i can think is that he's touching me because he's worried about me! WORRIED! about ME! and touching! TOUCHING! then all goes black and i wake up to see Kiba and Shino staring at me with their I-cant-believe-you-still-cant-talk-to-him look's..._

_I've also thought about dyeing my hair pink and wearing red and start yelling and hitting him but i just dont have the courage to do any of that..._

_And im not really a fan of pink... also i dont think my dad would be particularly happy about any of that as well...._

_Ive also dropped small hints large hints, got my friends to drop small hints and large hints..._

_Is it my fault that he just cant seem to get the picture? That he still seems to miss seeing me as a woman?..._

IS IT MY FAULT THAT I KNOW JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT NARUTO, HIS LIKES, DISLIKES, WHAT HE DOES TO PASS THE TIME WHEN HIS LAZY ASS SENSEI IS LATE!, HOW HE ALWAYS WALKS PAST ICHIRAKU'S BEFORE AND AFTER TRAINING! IS IT MY FAULT THAT IM IN LOVE WITH NARUTO? NO I DONT THINK IT IS! IN FACT I THINK IT'S HIS FAULT! IT'S HIS FAULT THAT HE'S SO ADORABLY CLUELESS AND GOOFY! IT'S HIS FAULT FOR HAVING EYES YOU CAN GET LOST IN FOR A SMILE THAT MAKES YOU MELT FOR-"

"Uh Hinata-chan?"

"N-n-n-n-naruto-kun?"

"You do know you kind of yelled that out right?"

"Y-y-yelled?"

"Yeah yelled."

"H-h-how m-much?"

"Well pretty much from " I haven't been stalking him in the first place"... well actually you were just mumbling the first part it was just the end part where you said it was my fault for being adorably goofy and having a smile that can make you melt that you yelled."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"What do you think?"

"We could go to Ichiraku's if you like?"

"ok"

Cue the biggest blush you have ever seen on any living creature, the inevitable fainting and Naruto's goofy melty smile as he carried Hinata home.

* * *

Alright hoped you liked it! it would be nice if you rated and reviewed but i dont mind either way... lot of love and insperation! xxoo


End file.
